lugarufandomcom-20200214-history
Cats
Many cats are self-styled rulers who command over hired "muscle" and slaves. Their kin make up their dukes, who command forces made up mostly of dogs. The closest bodyguards are dogs raised from pups, and they are completely loyal to their cat masters. Politics Cats are a very noble and self obsessed race. This attitude is carried throughout the Cat nations, leaders and political relations. The cat nations are widely spread over the land, with each hold using a distinctive colour pattern to distinguish itself from neighbouring holds. These colour schemes are not merely a pretty selection of colours, they signify the holds relation with each other their hostility, their social relations and how they interact together to sustain the noble race of the cat. The leaders of these holds are elected though a trial of appeal and cunning. As a cats vanity occupies such a large portion of their life it is only expected their leader would be the most stunning, well presented and beautiful of them all. This stunning individual is chosen from the presented through a series of trials including the presentation of their best wares and the cat attending a civil conversation with the "judges" to determine his or hers social skills. Once a cat is selected passing through both the presentation and social selection they are moved to the next stage of the selection process analysing their sharpness of mind. This process is conducted through a series of riddles which are determined by the rest of the hold determining for sure whether this individual is the sharpest of them all, thus deeming him fit for the leader position. If the suitor is not deemed fit then the entire process is repeated until one is found. As you can see the entire process is very long often lasting for months at a time, and with the election process being conducted every 13 moons (two years) making the election of a leader a very large portion of a cats life, possibly the cause of their profound vanity. Political disputes are commonly solved using similar methods to the election process with a series of presentation, social and smartness confrontations until the victor is found. However these political disputes can sometimes elevate to a physical confrontation where the cats unique military ability comes into its own. Military Warfare Cats are very noble characters who do not like to get their hands dirty. This character trait affects their combat style by making them stray to armed combat, preferring the use of fencing swords or tapered knives. This greatly improves their medium to close ranged combat but places them at a great disadvantage when without a weapon as they are so reliant upon it. The cats fighting style with the sword would be very similar to that of a fencer or trained swordsmen preferring skill and precision in the use of their weapons over brute strength. This fighting style is perfectly captured by the concept art seen in the top right hand side of the page. Religion The cats have a strong religious attachment towards their religious deity the sphinx. Notable Cats *Alshain De Carbonel Category:Species Category:Cats